ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Elaithin Jii
| image2 = | image3 = | posting = [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000) | USS Miranda, NCC-77000]] | position = Commanding Officer | species = Bajoran | gender = Male | birth = stardate 2351.807 | death = | birthplace = Takaras, Shakaar Province, Bajor | height = 6'5" | weight = 238 lbs. | eyes = Blue | hair = Dark Brown }} =Personal Details= Elaithin Jii grew up in the farming communities outside of the city of Takaras on Bajor. When he was born, his parents, Elaithin Keri and Elaithin Renal were farmers sheltering and supporting the local cell of the Resistance. When he was four, the Federation came to their world, after they were able to force the Cardassians to vacate the planet. Three years later, he became a naturalized citizen of the Federation, along with all other Bajorans. He and his sister, Elaithin Lena, grew up during the Reconstruction of their world, and lived the simple, if hard-working, life of farmers. Farming had always been the d'jarra of his Father's family, so he didn't notice so much that the Occupation had broken those traditions for many. As he entered his teenage years, a young girl named Liira Aire entered his circle of friends. She was the rebellious sort, who maintained that the old caste systems were inherently ridiculous, and broke from her own family to join Starfleet. Jii, who had been involved with Aire for two years at that point, did so as well. Neither one of them had ever been certain whose idea Starfleet had been, but the universe seemed too big to both of them for them not to explore it. This placed him at odds with his brother, a Prylar at the time, who was an ardent pacifist. The Academy was an eye-opening place for Elaithin. Jii and Aire had their eyes opened to a much wider universe from the simple farming lines they'd known, and Jii's aptitude tests and inclinations placed him on an Engineering track. While at the Academy, Elaithin developed an interest in theater, engineering, and design, and also for the Terran sport of "snowboarding," which he and his quadmate Elim Sivek were introduced to by the fourth member of their quad. During their leave after first year, Aire revealed to Jii that she was pregnant, and on impulse, the two Cadets took a shuttle up to Deep Space Nine and had Commodore Garrett marry them at 23:00 hours that evening. Their son, Toryl, was born shortly after the pair returned to San Francisco for their second year at the Academy. Jii's mother, Elaithin Keri, also returned with them to Earth in order to help take care of the new addition to the family. Due to their young family, both Ensigns Elaithin sought a station-based postng after Graduation, and considered themselves to be lucky enough to be stationed aboard Deep Space Nine. Elaithin was coming along quite well as an Engineer under the tutelage of Chief Miles O'Brien when the unthinkable happened: the Dominion War began. Aire lost her life in the Jem'Hadar and the Cardassian combined fleet's first assault on the station. His son Toryl had been evacuated to Bajor with his mother before the battle, and Jii was forced to leave them behind when the remaining Starfleet crew members were forced to evacuate aboard the Defiant. Aside from dealing the grief over the loss of his wife, the three months that the planet Bajor - including his son, parents, and brother - were living under Dominion rule were the most harrowing of his life. As soon as his reassignment came through - this time to the Starship Miranda - Jii put in for transfer to the Security Department. He never looked back on the decision, and even found his training as an Engineer to be quite useful when he became the department's demolitions expert. In the last months of the war, Elaithin was reassigned to the Starship Galaxy. At the time, Jii was quite angry at the universe. Finally, his partner in the Security department, an atypical Naussican named Lieutenant Rotan Heratta, helped him learn how to deal with his grief - and his anger - by teaching him the Nausicaan self-"defense" form called Teras-Ka. In the years since, Jii has become very proficent in this art, and won the unarmed combat competition in the 2383 and 2385 Starfleet Games. Loss and war harned Jii from the innocent, somewhat carefree farmboy and engineer he had been into a disciplined officer. After the Dominion War, during humanitarian efforts on Cardassia Prime, Elaithin was wounded and required three months recovery at the New Berlin Medical Facility on Luna, in orbit of Earth. A few months later he returned to the USS Galaxy, and within a short time earned his promotion to Full Lieutenant. His mother was actively raising his son back on Bajor by this time, though Jii regularly made efforts to return to Bajor to see his son. This was eased when his mother and Toryl began living on whatever Starbase the Galaxy was assigned to as a home port, and Jii was able to continue raising Toryl the way he thought Aire would have wanted. It took him several years before he was able to speak of his wife, and he still does not do so often. Elaithin attended Starfleet's Advanced Tactical School in late 2376. A few months after his return, Lieutenant Elaithin was critically injured by the Borg, losing his left hand. The hand was replaced with an artificial one, and finally, a cloned replacement was grafted on in 2380, after the Borg were reported wiped out. In late 2377, Elaithin was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned as the new Chief of Security on board the USS Galaxy. Strangely, Elaithin was relieved of his duties as Chief of Security of the USS Galaxy and reassigned by Starfleet Command in December 2377. No explanation was given as to why Elaithin, and several other officers (including the Captain) were relieved of their duties on board the USS Galaxy. The details of the temporary assignment are classified, and may not be discussed. Only: Command Level Clearance Required for this potion of the file. Lt. Commander Elaithin was a member of a four-man team assigned to infiltrate Cardassia, investigating rumors that the [[Rihannsu|Romulans] were incorporating salvaged Federation, Klingon, Dominion, and Breen technologies from wrecked Starships from the Battle of Chin'Toka. This turned out to be a setup, resulting from the manipulations of Chancellor Duras. Elaithin was tortured brutally at the hands of his Cardassian captors. Commander Elaithin refused to speak of the matter to Starfleet psychologists, but was cleared for active duty. Return to unsecured portion of file.] Commander Elaithin served under Captain Price as the Galaxy's Chief of Security for nearly five years, finally giving the job up only to accept a promotion to full Commander and the position of Executive Officer aboard the USS Achilles. Near the end of his two-year tour, the Achilles was on a border patrol near Breen space when the ship was attacked, and Captain tr'Khellian was killed. In the following engagement - Elaithin's first actually commanding a starship- the Achilles successfully destroyed both its Breen attackers. The ship suffered heavy damage, and was dry-docked for several months and her crew reassigned. Pressured by his mother to spend more time with his son, Elaithin again put in for a Starbase assignment, and was surpised when he received his first command: Starbase 47, in the Taurus Reach. The station was nearly a century old, it was in the middle of nowhere, but it was his, along with the Defiant-class vessel assigned to the station, the USS Valiant. Commander Elaithin gained a great deal of notoriety when the events that led to the infamous exposure of Section 31 on Federation Day, 2385, began aboard his station. These events are part of the public record, and will not be detailed here. Commander Elaithin was promoted to the rank of Captain, and received the Federation Medal of Honor, Starfleet's highest award, for his actions. In 2386, Elaithin's son Toryl was accepted to Starfleet Academy, and Elaithin put in for a Starship command. When Admiral Victor Murdock accepted the position of Commander-In-Chief in 2387, he hand-picked Captain Elaithin as his replacement for Commanding Officer of the USS Miranda. In his first year of command of USS Miranda, Captain Elaithin made first contact with the natives of the world Raeya III and IV. A hostage crisis embroiled the Miranda within the two sister worlds war. During the resolution of the crisis, Raeya III's internal power structure was shattered and it's people freed, an inadvertent event according to Captain Elaithin. Negotiations concluded with the new unified government of the Raeya system resulted in plans to establish a Starfleet base in the system, and the Raeyan's application for Federation membership. Months later, a similar series of events occured when Miranda discovered a world inhabited by humans, named Utopia. This time, Captain Elaithin specifically undertook actions which altered the power structure, though legally, all he did was assist the leader of a sovereign planet in apprehending criminals. After Utopia and Earth reestablished contact, the Utopians have also applied for Federation membership. Following the Utopia Incident, Captain Elaithin was subjected to a formal review by Starfleet Command. He had broken no regulations, but the Admiralty worried he was too often skirting the edge of them, and he was formally reprimanded for becoming too involved in the internal politics of sovereign worlds. Miranda was then reassigned from it's exploratory duties - despite being one of the slipstream drive testbed ships - to patrol the Klingon border. After two months of fairly standard duties, Miranda then became embroiled in what has been termed the doq qut'Luch incident. =Personality Profile= =Special Notes= =Service Record= *2368-2372, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2372-2374, Deep Space Nine, Engineering Officer *2374-2375, Lieutenant JG, USS Miranda, Security Officer *2375-2375, Lieutenant JG, USS Galaxy, Security Officer *2375-2375, Luna Medical Station, Patient *2375-2376, Lieutenant, USS Galaxy, Assistant Chief of Security *2376-2377, Lieutenant, Saturn Station, Advanced Tactical School *2377-2382, Lt. Commander, USS Galaxy, Chief of Security *2382-2384, Commander, USS Achilles, Executive Officer *2384-2385, Commander, Commanding Officer, Starbase 47/USS Valiant *2385-2387, Captain, Commanding Officer, Starbase 47/USS Valiant *2387-PRES, Captain, USS Miranda, Commanding Officer Starfleet Decorations Reprimands *2370: Formal reprimand for an incident involving Cadet Elim Sivek *2371: Cadets Joral Anton and Elaithin Jii are hereby reprimanded for an altercation with civilian authorities in a San Francisco recreational establishment *2375: Arrested and charged with Conduct unbecoming a Starfleet Officer. Sentenced to one night in Brig =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Father: Elaithin Renal *Mother: Elaithin Keri *Sister: Lieutenant Commander Elaithin Lena, Chief Engineer, USS Nimitz *Brother: Vedek Elaithin Ren *Spouse: Elaithin Aine (deceased) *Son: Elaithin Toryl, Cadet, Starfleet Academy Personal Interests Chess, Bajoran History, Design, Snowboarding, Teras-Ka (Nausicaan martial arts) Linguistic Proficiency Bajoran, Cardassian, Federation Standard =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Bajorans Category:Commanding Officers Category:Command Personnel Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Captains Category:Player Characters